Nagkataon Nga Lang Ba?
by Waizea
Summary: Nagkataon nga lang ba o isa lamang plano ng di kanais-nais na nilalang? -Akaya/OC
1. Pinihit ng Kapalaran?

_**Pinihit ng Kapalaran? **_

* * *

Rikkaidai University… ang paaralan ng magagaling na estudyante saan mang larangan. Two consecutive champion sa Junior Men's Tennis Club, sa pangunguna ng captain na si Yukimura Seiichi. At alam ng lahat na mayroon ang Rikkaidai Tennis Club na tatlong magagaling… at may isang kohai na nag-aaspire na matalo ang tatlo. At iyon ay si Kirihara Akaya na ngayon ay on-going ang klase, kaso nga lang, natutulog nanaman siya at mukang wala siyang balak gumising kahit pukpukin pa siya ng malaking bato sa ulo nang teacher niya. Alam naman ng lahat na English ang worse subject ng kulot na nilalang na ito, at maiiwan nanaman siya sa klasrum nila para magsulat ng _apple_ ng paulit-ulit sa bondpaper like way back last year.

"*hikab*. Bakit ba kasi kailangan pang mag-aral ng English? Pati writing nila kailangan ding matutunan, di ko naman balak umalis ng Japan." Wika ni Akaya sa sarili habang nagsusulat, hindi na apple kundi orange.

Nang matapos ay pumunta siya sa … saan nga ba? Siyempre, saan pa ba eh di sa tennis court kung saan naghihintay at nakaabang na sa gate ang kanyang pinakamamahal na vice-captain, si Sanada Genichirou.

"Akaya, ten laps around the court!" sigaw ni Genichirou Sanada sa malayo.

"Fukubuchou, kadarating ko lang, me hindi pa nga ako nakakatapak sa court, ten laps agad." Reklamo ni Akaya.

Tingin ng masama… "Tarundoru! At sumasagot ka na ngayon!" sabi ni Sanada.

"Bastos na bata." Komento ni Marui.

"Dapat kasi sa susunod, wag ka nang matutulog sa klase mo para di ka nalelate, Akaya." pangbubuking ni Niou.

"Wah! Niou-sempai, paano mo nalaman?" tanong ng kohai.

"Sabihin na lang nating nakita ko habang pinupukpok ka ng teacher mo ng mabigat na libro sa ulo habang natutulog ka kanina." Sagot ni Niou. "Puri~"

"Tsk. Kawawa ka naman, nagsulat ka nanaman ng paulit-ulit. Orange, orange, orange, orange, blah, blah, blah…" dagdag pa ni Marui.

"Totoo ba yun, Akaya?" tanong ni Sanada.

"Ahm, hehe, oo eh. Sige, tatakbo na ko." Sagot naman ng mejo napahiyang kohai.

"Ayan, napahiya na. Ikaw kasi eh." Paninisi ng pulang buhok.

"Anong ako, ikaw kaya. Sinabihan mo pa ng 'Bastos na bata.'" Pagdedepensa naman ni Niou sa sarili.

"Kayong dalawa, tumigil na nga kayo. Gusto niyo rin bang tumakbo? Mga walang modo." tanong ni Sanada sa dalawa.

"Hindi noh." Sagot ng dalawa na sabay na sabay.

Samantala… maraming iniisip si Kirihara habang tumatakbo. Easy lang ang ten laps, isa pa, parang warm-up exercise na rin. Alam niyang maya-maya lang ay makikipagdigma este makikipagmatch nanaman siya sa mga senpai niya at tiyak na aasarin nanaman siya ng mga iyon pag natalo siya. Nagbuntong-hininga na lamang siya habang tumatakbo.

Pagkatapos ng practice, dali-daling umalis si Akaya sa Tennis Court at lumabas ng University.

"Bakit nagmamadali si Akaya?" tanong ni Jackal sa mga teammates.

"Pupunta pa ng arcade yan." Tugon ni Marui sabay palobo ng bubblegum.

"Alam niyo, palagay ko malapit na siyang bumagsak sa Englsih subject niya." Ani Niou.

"At ang probability na mangyayari iyon ay 79.83%. Lagi na lang arcade games at tennis ang nasa isip niya." Ang sabi naman ni Renji.

"Hm… ang mabuti pa, pumunta tayo sa Cakes and Pastries Shop at paglibrihin natin si…" suggestion ni Marui.

"Si?" tanong ng lahat.

"Si Jackal."

"Bakit ako nanaman?" reklamo ng half-Brazilian guy.

However, tama si Marui, sa arcade nga ang tuloy ni Akaya. Kaso sa pagkakataong ito, puno ang arcade. Kaya susukut-sukot siyang lumabas at nag-iisip kung saan pupunta ngayon. Wala pa siyang balak umuwi dahil makikita lang nanaman niya ang ate niya at sesermonan lang siya ng walang humpay nun. Nang bigla niyang maalala ang isang bagay…

"Paano ko nakalimutan yun?" aniya sa sarili na nahinto sa paglakad. Nakalimutan niyang kunin ang tennis racket niya sa tennis club room. Kaso, babalik pa sana siya sa dinaanan niya nang sa di inaasahang pagkakataon ay… *bump by a car*. Di niya napansing naggreen na ang traffic light at may kotseng paparating.

"May nabangga ba tayo?" tanong ng isang Hyoutei girl sa driver ng kotse.

"O-opo, Ayame-sama." Sagot naman ng driver.

"Ano? Namatay na ba?" tanong ni Ayame saka bumaba ng kotse. Nagcause na ng traffic ang aksidente.

"Ayame-sama!" wika ng driver.

"Aahhmm… excuse me. Ayos ka lang ba?" tanong ng Hyoutei girl kay Akaya.

"A-ayos lang ako." Wika ni Akaya pretending to be okay pero hindi niya maikilos ang kaliwang binti niya.

"Hm… Wag ka nang magdeny. Idadala na lang kita sa ospital."

"Hindi na kailangan. Sinabi na ngang ayos lang ako eh." Galit pang sagot ni Kirihara.

'Napaka-ungentleman naman nitong lalaki na'to. Hhmmpp…' ang nasabi ni Ayame sa sarili. "Ah, basta... whether you like it or not, idadala kita sa ospital." Galit na tugon niya sa seaweed headed.

"'Whether you like it or not', ui, english yun ah." ang sabi ni Akaya sa sarili niya.

Wala siyang nagawa kundi sumakay sa kotse at pagdating nila sa ospital...

"Aray!" sigaw ni Akaya at malapit nang magdevil mode sa sobrang sakit na nararamdaman niya.

"Nainjure ang binti mo pero hindi ito malala kaya wag kang mag-alala. Hindi mo pa sa ngayon iyan maiikilos, mabuti pa'y magpahinga ka muna." ang payo ng doktor.

"Eh kailan ko po ba pwede 'tong ilakad uli?"

"Sa isang araw pwede na."

"Ho? Eh may matinding practice match po kami bukas sa tennis club. Isa pa, may exam pa ko sa English! Mareremejohan po ba ng saklay 'to?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Kung gusto mo, pero hindi pwede ang mga outdoor games. Obvious naman sa kalagayan mo." ang sagot ng doktor.

"Naku! Masama ito. Baka manlibre nanaman ako sa buong team niyan." wika ni Akaya sa sarili niya. Paniguradong tatlong araw na punishment ang katumbas ng isang araw na absent sa practice sa Tennis Club gaya ng manlilibre siya sa buong team, patatakbuhin siya ng 500 laps at paglilinisin ng court … at kakatayin siya ng teacher niya sa English pag di siya nakapag-exam bukas. Natutulog na nga siya sa klase, tapos, bagsak pa sa exams. Baka matanggal pa siya sa Tennis Club niyan dahil bagsak ang magiging grades niya. Napalunok siya sa takot.

"Sige po, salamat." ang paalam niya sa doktor.

Paglabas niya ng ospital na nakasaklay,

"Hoy, Miss... kaya ko na sarili ko, wag mo na kong ihatid." umiiral nanaman ang pride ng Demon Ace ng Rikkaidai.

"Wag mo akong tawaging miss, may pangalan ako..." naiinis na wika ng girl.

"Eh ano ba pangalan mo?"

"Mitsuhiko Ayame. At ikaw?" ang sagot ng Hyoutei girl.

"Ah, Kirihara Akaya… Hm, kahit sino ka pa, umuwi ka na, gabi na, baka hinahanap ka na sa inyo. Salamat nga pala sa pagdala mo sakin sa ospital, kung sa bagay, kasalanan mo naman kung bakit ako nagkaganito." ang sabi ni Akaya.

"Hindi naman ako papagalitan samin, isa pa, hoy lalake! Hindi ko kasalanan na magkaganyan ka, naggreen yung stop light, huminto ka sa gitna ng kalsada. Rikkaidai ka pa naman nag-aaral, hindi mo alam tumingin ng traffic light. At kung ayaw mong magpahatid, eh di wag. Wala naman akong sinabing ihahatid kita ah. Jan ka na." galit na sabi ni Ayame saka nag-walk-out.

"Hoy! Sandali!" ani Akaya kaso nilayasan siya ng dalaga at alam niyang galit na galit sa kanya. Oh well, di naman sila close eh so okay lang.

"Tsk, paano ko bukas? Patay ako kay fuckubuchou." pag-aalala niya sa sarili.

Kinabukasan...

"Ano nangyari sayo?" tanong ni Marui.

"Pwede ba, tigilan nyo na nga ako sa katatanong!" alam mo na kung sino ang nagsalita.

"Ayon sa aking data, may tumawid kahapon na nakagreen yung traffic light, isang estudyante ng Rikkaidai." sabi ni Renji.

"Nakakahiya." sabi ni Niou.

"Hm, at sana naman sa susunod ay matuto kang magpaalam bago ka umalis ng court." Paalala ni Yagyuu while adjusting his glasses.

"Okay-okay." Sagot ni Akaya na halatang iritang-irita na.

Nasa classroom sila ni Akaya ng panahon na iyon para mang-inis. Pasalamat sila at hindi sinusumpong ng pagiging Albino Rabbit ang kouhai nila. When suddenly, dumating na ang teacher niya sa English kaya umalis na ang mga senpai niya.

"Hay sa wakas, umalis na din." wika ni Akaya sa sarili. Hindi siya gaanong handa sa exam nila, hindi rin niya gaanong kabisado ang meanings and uses ng noun, pronoun, adverb, verb, adjective, preposition, conjunction, interjection at parts of speech. Kulang na kulang siya sa kaalaman, binuklat lang niya kasi kagabi ang notebook niya, pinasadahan ng mata at saka nanood ng Terminator 2. Kinakabahan ang lahat ng kaklase niya at siyempre, pati siya dahil pag di nakakahalati man lang sa exam na iyon ay bagsak na sa final exams.

"Let's start." ang sabi ng sensei nila sa English.

Hayan na ang test paper, nakaharap na si Akaya, this is the moment of truth, binasa niya muna lahat ng tanong bago niya sagutan. Hindi niya alam ang mga sagot, yung Terminator 2 pa rin ang pumapasok sa isip niya hanggang ngayon. Anyway, hindi naman bobo si Kirihara Akaya, may nasagot naman siya sa exam eh pero hindi niya sure lahat kung tama. May nangongopya sa kanyang isa niyang kaklase,

"Akaya, ano ba yung sagot sa number 8?" bulong nito.

"Wala na nga akong maisagot, magtatanong ka pa." wika ni Akaya.

"Sige na, letter lang naman ang sasabihin mo eh."

"Sensei, may nangongopya po sakin." wika ni Akaya.

Tumawa ang buong klase sa sinabi ng seaweed headed at hindi siya pinaniwalaan. Kung sa bagay, sino nga ba naman ang maniniwala na may mangongopya sa isang katulad niyang hindi nakikinig sa lessons. Pagkatapos ng exam ay lumabas siya ng classroom nila na inis na inis. Oo nga't iniiwasan siya ng mga tao roon kaya mainam na umiwas na rin siya pati na rin sa gulo. Nakasaklay na naglalakad si Akaya papunta sa canteen. Nagugutom na kasi siya, too much burning of calories in the brain kaya kailangang magcharge kaso natanaw niya si Marui na kumakain ng cake kaya hindi na siya nagtuloy kahit nagrereklamo na sa kanya ang sikmura niya.

"Wag na lang, magpapalibre lang sakin si Marui-sempai pag nakita ko nun." wika niya sa sarili.

Hapon... uwian nanaman... hindi muna siya magtetraining due to his injury. Inihanda na niya ang sarili niya sa kung ano ang pwedeng mangyari kinabukasan sa kanya. Naglalakad siya pauwi nang mamatahan niya ang isang pamilyar na bagay.

"Ha? Anong ginagawa ng Limousine ni Atobe dito sa lugar na 'to...?" ang tanong ni Akaya sa sarili.

Nakita niya ang Hyoutei Girl na kausap niya kahapon na kasama si Atobe Keigo na bumaba ng limousine.

"H-huh? Yun yung babaeng nakaaksidente sakin kahapon ah! Hm, di naman maiikaila, Hyoutei siya nag-aaral... yuck! Fangirl pala siya ni Atobe." ang reaksyon ni Akaya sa nakita.

"Saan ba tayo pupunta, ha Keigo?" tanong ni Ayame kay Atobe.

"Di ba sabi ko naman sayo, pinapatawag ka ni Oto-san." ang sagot naman ni Keigo.

"For what? May pagkakasala ba ko sa batas? May ipapakilala nanaman saking mukang bakulaw?... AYOKO!" sabi ni Ayame sabay halukipkip.

"Relax lang, uuhhnn, muka namang hindi tungkol dun eh."

"Sana nga. Alam mo Keigo, may naaksidente nga pala ako kahapon, Rikkaidai student. Kaidad ko lang, ang yabang! Tennis Player pa eh, kung umasta na, gggrrr." sabi ni Ayame habang naglalakad sila ni Keigo papasok sa Atobe's Corporation.

"Ano nangyari? namatay na?" tanong ni Keigo na iniisip ay sana si Sanada na lang ang naaksidente.

"Nainjure lang naman ung binti niya, hindi namatay, grabe ka naman, pero sana nga ganun na lang ang nangyari. Nakasaklay nga kahapon eh, anyway, ayos naman na siya siguro ngayon."

"Ano naman ang pangalan?" curious na tanong ni Keigo.

"Ba't curious ka? May hinahabol ka bang Tennis Player sa Rikkaidai?" pang-aasar ni Ayame.

"Hindi noh! Alam mo Ayame, pag si Ore-sama ang nagtanong sayo, sagutin mo na lang agad, uuhhnn." galit na sabi ni Keigo.

"Sige na, Kirihara Akaya daw ang pangalan niya. Ang kulot na iyon!"

"Talaga?" nangiting wika ni Keigo pero sa isip niya... "Sayang, hindi pa si Sanada."

Lumipas ang ilang minuto... naiinip na si Keigo sa kahihintay.

"Ang tagal naman ni Oto-san. Hindi niya dapat pinaghihintay si Ore-sama (referring to himself)." wika ng monkey-king na si Keigo.

"Aba, anak ka lang. Dependent ka nga lang sa magulang mo, if I know di ka mabubuhay pag wala kang pera, tapos ginaganyan mo si Uncle. Isusumbong talaga kita."

"Sinesermonan mo ba ko, huh? Tandaan mo, Ayame, pamangkin ka lang kaya hindi ka dapat magsumbong."

"Aahh, takot kang malaman yang mga kapalpakan mo? Hay nako, Keigo... ewan ko sayo."

"Wag ka nang maingay, Oto-san is coming." seryosong wika ni Keigo.

"Oh, please meet my son and my niece." wika ng Oto-san ni Atobe.

"Pleasure to meet you." wika ni Keigo with matching bow pa, syemre, Japanese boy.

Gayon din naman ang ginawa ni Ayame, Korea siya nanggaling dahil ang father niya ay Korean. Pinsan niya si Keigo dahil sa mga Atobe, ang mother ni Ayame ang Atobe, (obvious naman).

"She seems unfamiliar here." Wika ng isang executive, ang tinutukoy niya ay si Ayame.

"She came from the Korea and has arrived last three moths and it's her first time to go here." wika ng Oto-san ni Keigo.

Nalinawan ang pag-iisip ng mga executives, makalipas ang ilang sandali ay nagpaalam na sila sa mga executives doon. On their way sa office ng father ni Keigo...

"Kumusta naman ang pamangkin ko?" tanong ng Uncle ni Ayame.

"Ayos naman po. Napakaganda ng pakikitungo ni Keigo sakin." wika niya.

"Mabuti kung ganoon. May nais ka bang sabihin sa akin tungkol sa mga concerns mo?"

"*tingin kay Keigo* Wala naman po. Siya nga po pala, pwede na po ba kaming umalis? May pupuntahan pa po kami ng mahal kong pinsan." paalam ni Aya.

"Oh, sige."

Paglabas ng magpinsan sa Atobe's Building...

"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" nagtatakang tanong ni Keigo.

"Akala ko ba bibili ka ng tape grip mo para sa mapangit mong racket?" wika ni Aya sa nagtatanong na Keigo.

"Oo, siya nga pala… huh? wag mong tatawaging pangit ang racket ko dahil katulad iyon ng may-ari."

"Oo, pareho kayong pangit. Tara na." pag-aaya ni Ayame papunta sa tindahan ng mga Tennis Materials kung saan nandoon si Akaya hanggang ngayon. Nang matanaw sila ng seaweed headed...

"Huh.. ayun nanaman yung sasakyan ni Atobe? Teka, kasama parin niya ung nakasagasa sakin kahapon? Nagdate kaya sila?" wika ni Akaya sa sarili niya.

"Bilisan mo ha... ayoko nang bumaba. Alam mo namang ayokong naghihintay ng matagal." kabilin-bilinan ni Ayame.

"Huh? Inuutusan mo ko?"

"Medyo, hehe. Bilisan mo na, Keigo-sama." pang-aasar niya sa pinsan.

Naiinis na pumasok ng store si Keigo. Sinalisihan naman siya ni Akaya sa paglabas kaso accidentally na nakita siya ni Ayame na nakadungaw sa bintana ng limousine ni Atobe.

"Hm? Ikaw yung kahapon, di ba?" wika ng Hyoutei girl sa nagmamadaling Rikkaidai Ace Player.

"Ano naman sayo ngayon?" mayabang na sagot ni Akaya, taas kilay pa...

"Wala lang." wika naman ni Ayame.

"Che. Di ko alam fangirl ka pala ni Atobe." Pang-iinis ni Kirihara.

"Huh? Fangirl?" punung-puno ng question mark ang ulo ni Ayame sa sinabi ni Akaya.

"Idideny mo pa, sige, jan ka na."

"Mabuti pa nga lumayas ka na. At wag ka nang magpapakita ulit!"

"Talagang hindi!" sagot ni Akaya saka nagmadaling tumawid when suddenly naging green yung sa traffic light. Muntik siya tuloy mahagip ng sasakyan, akala talaga ni Ayame ay masasagasaan si Akaya pero nakaiwas naman ng mabilis ang Demon Ace ng Rikkai kaya safe naman. Parang speed training lang…

"Whew! Akala ko katapusan na niya." wika ni Ayame na pinawisan sa nakita. "Eh teka, ano ba pinagsasasabi ko?"

"Bakit ganun? Simula ng makilala ko ung babae na 'yon, masyado na akong prone sa aksidente. Nagkataon lang ba talaga yun?" ang mga salitang naglalaro sa isip ni Akaya habang naglalakad pauwi.

"Sino yun, huh?" tanong ni Keigo.

"None of your monkey business." sagot ni Ayame.

"Talagang ginaganyan mo ko ha. Humanda ka sa school bukas." banta ni Keigo.

"At humanda ka rin kay Uncle. Ahahahaha!" malditang tono ng boses ng pinsan niya.

"Tsk. Magkaroon nga naman ng ganitong pinsan." wika ni Keigo sa sarili.

Kinabukasan...

"Oh! Akaya! Welcome back!" wika ni Niou.

"Okay ka na ba talaga? Baka naman hindi ka pa ayos eh, magfree day ka muna." pang-aasar ni Marui.

"Akaya," wika ni Sanada.

"Fukubuchou..." wika ni Akaya na pinapawisan ng butil-butil. Inihahanda na niya ang parusang kakamtin niya kay Genichirou.

"Dahil sa absent ka kahapon, ikaw ang mag-isang maglilinis ng court ngayong hapon." utos ni Sanada.

"Over naman!" reklamo nanaman ni Akaya.

"Ayos lang yan. May tutulong naman sayo eh." Pang-chicheer-up ni Marui.

"Ha? Sino?" tanong ni Kirihara.

"Si Jackal."

"Ako nanaman?"

"Eh kasi ikaw ang baby sitter niya."

Nang hapon ding iyon, kasama ni Akaya na naglinis ng court si Jackal gaya ng sinabi ni Marui. Kaso, may nakalimutang sabihin si Sanada kaya nagcall pa siya kay Akaya.

"Ano?" tanong ng kohai.

"Oo, ikaw nga. Kaya humanda ka bukas." Bilin ni Sanada.

"Alam ba ito ni Buchou?"

"Siya ang nagpermiso nun. Tarundoru! Wag ka nang tumutol." *tut, tut, tut*

"Bakit ako?" tanong ni Kirihara sa sarili.

Siya kasi ang ipapadala ng Rikkaidai Tennis Club sa Hyoutei para sa isang special training for one day. Ano ba something special sa Hyoutei? At ano ang tumatakbo sa utak ni Keigo at Yukimura …

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Ang Parusa

**Ang Parusa **

_ Paunang Salita patungkol sa babasahing kabanata (nosebleed ang tagalog):  
__  
- Ang kabanatang ito ay hatid sa inyo ng mga sumusunod: Rikkaidai Gaku Fuzoku, Hyoutei Gakuen, at Cakes and Pastries Shop. (Joke!)_

* * *

Sumapit ang bukas, maaga-agang pumunta si Kirihara sa Rikkaidai at nagtungo sa tennis court. Doon ay nakita niya si Yukimura na nakaupo sa bench at nakatingin nanaman sa kawalan, parang napakalalim ng iniisip. At sa pagkakataong iyon ay mukang si Kirihara ang gigising sa kanya mula sa pagkatulala. Unti-unting siyang lumapit kay Yukimura at tumayo panandalian. Magpapaalam siya sa pagpunta niya sa Hyoutei ngayong araw na ito at para na rin walang masabi sa kanya ang mga regulars na di man lang siya nagpaalam sa isa man sa mga ito.

"Buchou." Bati pa niya. Walang sagot. Napakamot siya ng ulo, at nagbuntung-hininga, ano pa nga ba ang ieexpect niya sa captain nila. Kaya napagpasyahan niyang kalabitin ito sa balikat kaysa sigawan, baka masabihan nanaman siya ng 'bastos na bata'.

"Ah, oh, Akaya… kanina ka pa?" nagulat na tanong ni Yukimura nang kalabitin siya ng kanyang kohai.

"Oo. Uhm, Buchou, bakit ba ako yung pinili mo na ipadala sa Hyoutei para sa special training o whatsoever na yon?"

Ngiti. "Di ba ikaw ang magiging susunod na captain?" ang mahinahong sagot ni Yukimura.

Ngumiti si Kirihara, bakas sa mukha ang ligaya at confirmation na siya na nga talaga ang inaasahan ng kanyang captain na papalit dito. Nagpaalam na siya at lumabas ng University at dumiretso sa bus station papunta sa lugar kung saan nakatirik ang Hyoutei Gakuen. Paglipas ng ilang oras ay nakarating din siya sa pupuntahan niya, ibinaba niya ang bag niya sa may gate at sumandal sa pader. Kinuha ang cellphone at tumawag sa kanyang ever-loving Fuckubuchou para sabihing nandoon na siya sa labas ng Hyoutei.

"Tarundoru! Bakit hindi ka pa pumasok sa loob?" wika ni Sanada na unti-unti nang nilalabasan ng ugat sa sintido dahil sa kakitidan ng utak ng kohai niya.

"Sinabi ko lang naman sayo para alam mo. Bakit fuckubuchou, ayaw mo bang malaman?" tanong ni Kirihara.

*call ended*

Pinatay na ni Sanada ang call. Isang mababaw na dahilan lang pala kaya tumawag si Kirihara, akala naman niya naligaw na o kung ano pang masamang nangyari. Samantala, hindi niya nalalaman na nakikinig pala si Yukimura.

"Si Akaya ba iyon?" tanong ni Seiichi.

"Oo, inireport pa na nandun na daw siya." sagot ng vice-captain. Ngumiti si Yukimura.

Si Kirihara naman... pumasok na siya sa teritoryo ng Hyoutei at kasalukuyang hinahanap ang tennis court. May narinig siyang boses at tilian ng mga sa kuwari niya'y fangirls at fanboys sa isang side ng school na sinisigaw ang pangalang "Atobe! Atobe! Kinga, Kinga Atobe...". Kaya naman ay napagpasyahan niyang puntahan at tuntunin iyon dahil malaki ang chansang doon ang tennis court at kasalukuyang nagpapasikat si Atobe. Mabilis at patakbo siyang pumunta sa lugar at lumiko sa kanan ng isang building kaso...

"Aray!" sigaw ng isang babaeng nag-aaral doon. Sumambulat lahat ng dala nitong mga libro dahil sa pagkabangga ni Kirihara sa kanya.

"Sagabal naman oh." wika ng seaweed headed na naiinis at tinanaw ang tennis court.

"What the!" wika ng Hyoutei girl saka isa-isang pinulot ang nagkalat na mga libro sa daan nang hindi tinitignan ang nakabangga sa kanya. Hindi man lang tinulungan ni Kirihara ang estudyante at nagtuloy sa paglalakad. Napansin ng Hyoutei Girl na lumalakad na paalis si Akaya at hindi man lang siya tinulungan. Kaya binalibag niya ng libro ang Rikkaidai Ace Player at sinabi...

"Hoy! Napakabastos mo naman! Ikaw na nga ang nakabangga sa akin, hindi ka man lang tumulong, hindi ka na nga nagsorry!"

Lumingon si Kirihara... biglang nabakas sa mukha ng dalawa ang pagkagulat.

"Ikaw?" sabay nilang sabi na nakaturo pa sa isa't-isa.

Ngumiti si Kirihara na waring nang-aasar… "Heeh, ikaw lang pala eh, hindi ko na kailangang tulungan ka. Isa pa, nagmamadali ako, babaeng Hyoutei." wika niya saka nagmadali sa paglakad papuntang tennis court.

"Ang kulot na lalaking iyon! At ano ang ginagawa niya dito? Napaka-walang modo niya!" sabay tingin sa relo niya. "Naku, late na'ko! Kung wala lang akong klase ngayon, idadala ko sa guidance yun eh. Gggrrr…" wika ng Hyoutei girl na si Ayame. Ang babaeng naencounter ni Kirihara sa aksidente nung nakaraang araw at pinsan ni Atobe.

Sa tennis court... patuloy ang pagsigaw ng mga fangirls at fanboys nang "Atobe! Atobe! ... Kinga, Kinga Atobe!". (ayon nga sa pronunciation ng mga Japanese sa 'King'.) Walang anu-ano'y pumasok si Kirihara sa gate ng court at naagaw ang atensyon ng mga Hyoutei Regulars maging si Atobe.

'_Wow! Pakiramdam ko ang cool-cool ko.'_ Wika ng Rikkaidai Ace Player sa sarili.

"Buti at dumating ka na, Kirihara-san." wika ni Keigo saka pinatahimik ang mga fans.

"Ano bang one day special training ito, ha?" tanong ni Kirihara.

"Sa totoo lang, hindi naman talaga one day, assuming lang ayon sa karkulasyon ni Yanagi-san sabi ng captain mo. Alam din naman namin ang limitasyon mo." Sagot ng Hyoutei captain.

Ipinaliwanag pa ni Atobe ang iba pang napag-usapan nila ni Yukimura tungkol doon. Nagseryoso naman si Kirihara, nagpalit ng tennis uniform at inilabas ang black tennis racket niya. Isang magandang training iyon para sa kanya, ang maipakita niyang ilalampaso ng kanyang kagalingan ang mga Hyoutei Regulars. Kung sa bagay, hindi naman lahat ng regulars ang makakamatch niya, yun lang ilan na available ngayong araw na ito ayon sa inassign ni Atobe.

Ang una niyang nakalaban ay si Wakashi Hiyoshi na may technique na 'Gekokujou'. Nangiti si Kirihara at dumila gaya nang ginagawa niya lagi kapag waring easy ang tingin niya sa kalaban. 6-2 ang score, kawawa naman si Mary, este Wakashi pala. Sumunod si Kabaji, alam naman ng lahat na copy-cat itong super alalay ni Atobe na ito. Kaya pati ang mga galaw ni Kirihara ay ginagaya niya hanggang sa nagiging katuwa-tuwa na ang labas niya. Kaso, natalo din siya ng Rikkaidai Ace Player, sumunod ay si Mukahi... same din, di umubra ang katatalon at katatumbling ng pinulahang buhok na mukang carrot. Lumipas ang ilang oras ... matagal na rin buhat nang nagsimula ang what-so-called training ni Kirihara.

Kinatanghalian ay tumigil ang practice matches matapos ang match point nila ni Ootori, inis na inis siya dahil 7-6 ang naging score. Si Ootori yung 7, siya yung 6... at hindi niya matanggap ang katotohanang natalo siya ng taong nagngangalang Ootori Choutarou; kahit unofficial match lang.

"Mukang nasapawan ka yata ni Ootori, uhhhnn?" bati ni Atobe sa nang-aasar na tinig.

"Che, tsamba lang yun." sagot naman ni Kirihara na halatang naiinis.

Walang anu-ano'y may lumapit kay Atobe na isang fangirl para magbigay ng lunch. Tinanggap naman iyon ng Hyoutei Captain kaya masayang umalis ang fangirl. Samantala, natingin naman siya accidentally kay Ootori na may kausap. Ang kaninang Hyoutei girl na nabangga niya, ikinocongratulate ang lalaking nakatalo sa kanya kanina. Nainis siya dahil parang ang dating ay 'Bagay lang sa kanya na matalo.' Nagiging paranoid nanaman si Akaya at nagpatuloy sa pagtingin sa mga pangyayari sa paligid. Suddenly, nagbeep ang cellphone niya, someone's calling him. Nang tignan niya kung sino ang nagkocall,

"Hhmm... hello?" wika niya.

"Oh, Akaya, kumusta naman jan? Tapos na ba?" tanong ni Marui.

"Oo tapos na. Bakit ba tumawag ka, ha Marui-sempai?"

However, may lumalapit na kay Kirihara, "Ah, excuse me, narinig ko yung pangalan ni Marui-kun, siya ba yang kausap mo?" tanong ni Jirou na kagigising lang. Di lingid sa kaalaman ng nakararami na fanboy ni Marui si Jirou.

"Huh? Oo, bakit?" ang reply naman ni Akaya na nagtataka.

"Ikumusta mo ko sa kanya ha. Di ba teammate ka niya?" ang makulit na wika ni Jirou.

Nasweatdrop tuloy ang Rikkaidai Ace Player, "Ah, okay."

"Sino ba kausap mo jan?" tanong ni Marui. Patuloy pa rin ang pangungulit at pagtatanong ni Jirou kay Kirihara tungkol kay Marui, actually, inaagaw na nga niya ang cellphone para makausap ang Volley Specialist. Kaso, pilit inilalayo ni Akaya…

"Yung fanboy mo. Kausapin mo, gusto mo? Ang kulit eh." pag-aalok ni Akaya.

"Hindi na. May ginagawa ako eh. Kung tapos ka na jan, bumalik ka na dito, marami pang gawaing naghihintay sayo bilang parusa."

"Wah? Anong parusa?"

"Dahil natalo ka. Bumalik ka na dito, bilis."

"Paano niyong nalaman?" tanong ni Akaya na sobrang nasurpresa. *call ended*

Nagpaalam na si Kirihara kay Atobe na aalis na siya. Lumabas siya ng schoolgate at sumakay muli ng bus pabalik sa Rikkaidai. Naiinis siya dahil maagang natapos ang training, natalo pa siya ni Ootori, tapos may English class pa siya mamaya. Tatakbo pa siya ng 500 laps na parusa dahil sa pagkatalo niya, maglilinis pa siya ng court; at the same time ay manglilibre sa regulars bilang parusa noong absent siya nung isang araw. Nagbuntung-hininga na lamang siya at kinalimutan muna ang mga problemang iyon.

Pagdating niya ng Rikkaidai University ay nagdiretso siya sa tennis club. Nadatnan niya si Niou na nakatambay sa may court kasama si Yagyuu, Marui at Jackal na kumakain ng tanghalian. Hindi pa nga pala siya nakakapaglunch pagkatapos ng laban niya kay Ootori. Kumalam ang tiyan niya at tumingin sa orasan, 1:13 na ng tanghali, nilapitan niya ang mga senpai niya. Sa totoo lang, gusto lang niyang makikain dahil wala siyang baon. Nang may biglang lumapit kay Yagyuu na fangirl, nagbigay ito ng bento... as usual, expected na nila iyon.

"May bagong dating nanaman?" wika ni Niou.

"Ayaw mo?" tanong ni Yagyuu saka inialok sa mga kasama at napansin nila ang kohai napapalapit sa kanila.

"Oh, ang bilis mo naman yatang dumating dito, ha Akaya." puna ni Jackal.

"Parang speed training lang noh. Siya nga pala mga senpai, pwedeng pahingi." wika ng kohai.

Binigyan naman siya ni Niou kaso kaunti lang kaya nagreklamo siya. "Magrereklamo ka pa, bakit sinabi mo ba kung marami o kaunti?"

"Hindi na kailangang sabihin yun, Niou-senpai. Pahingi pa niyan." Ani Kirihara saka kinuha ang pusit na nasa kinakain ni Niou. It ended up na nag-agawan sila ng lunch.

Sumapit ang oras ng English Class ni Kirihara, heto nanaman siya at tamad na tamad makinig sa kanilang lesson. Tungkol pa naman sa _Helping Verb_ ang leksyon nila, kaso hindi niya maintindihan kahit anong pilit niya. Minalas pa at tinawag siya ng sensei niya para magrecite kaso napahiya nanaman siya. Anyways, hindi na bago iyon sa klase nila dahil lagi namang nagyayari iyon, immune na ang buong Class D. Pagkatapos ng klase ay pinaiwan nanaman siya ng titser niya para magsulat ng '_pineapples_'.

"Ano ba pagkakaiba ng apple sa pineapple, pareho lang namang may apple." Reklamo ni Akaya habang nagsusulat nanaman sa isang bond paper ng paulit-ulit na words.

After nun ay nagtuloy siya sa tennis court para ifulfill ang igagawad na parusa ng nakaabang sa court na si Sanada aka Niou sa kanya dahil sa natalo siya kanina kay Ootori. Itinawag kasi agad ni Atobe iyon kay Yukimura nung moment na nag-7-6 yung score. At ang parusa ni Sanada aka Niou kay Kirihara, magsuot ng bunny costume at tumakbo ng 500 laps around the field habang sumisigaw ng 'Chuvaness, Chuvaness, Chuva-eklabu, Arutay, Arutay, Bekimon ako!'

"Over my dead body!" reklamo ni Kirihara… '_Ui, English yun.'_ Wika niya sa sarili.

"At magrereklamo ka pa. Walang modo!" sigaw ni Sanada aka Niou.

"Hindi na, sige na. Tatakbo na, suot ito." Sagot ni Kirihara na iingos-ingos.

Halos himatayin katatawa ang mga regulars habang pinapanood na tumatakbo ang kaawa-awang kohai.

"Chuvaness, Chuvaness, Chuva-eklabu, Arutay, Arutay, Bakla silang pito!" sigaw ni Kirihara at saktong dumating si Sanada aka tunay na Sanada. Napatigil sa ginagawa ang mga nasa paligid na nakarinig ng isinigaw ni Akaya. Ang hinahangan at pinagpipitagan na mga Rikkaidai tennis regulars ay mga bakla? Kinaladkad ni Sanada ang kohai niya papunta sa tennis club locker. Masama ang tingin ng lahat ng regulars kay Kirihara, at ang pinakamasama ay kay Sanada, syempre. Naiwan si Sanada sa loob para isagawa ang torture at patinuin ang nagrerebeldeng kohai.

"Tarundoru! Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo?" sigaw ng vice-captain.

"Bakit, totoo naman ah?"

"At sumasagot ka pa! Walang modo!" wika ni Sanada sabay sapak sa kanang pisngi.

Narinig ng mga regulars ang malakas na sapak.

"Kawawang Akaya, bakit ba kasi niya sinabi yun? Ano ba kasi ang sinabi mo nanaman, ha Niou?" tanong ni Jackal.

"Wala naman. Will niya yun, hindi ko inutos." Sagot ni Niou. "Puri~"

Umikot na lang ang mata ng lahat. Paglabas ni Kirihara ng locker… matino na siya, hindi na nakasuot ng bunny costume, kaso nga lang ay halatang sinapak talaga siya ni Sanada sa magkabilang pisngi; parang ham. Kung sa bagay, sino ba ang matutuwa sa sinabi niyang ganun? Kung ikaw man si Sanada, magagalit ka talaga. Pagkatapos ng practice ay sabay-sabay silang pumunta sa Cakes and Pastries Shop dahil ayon sa usapan, ililibre ni Kirihara ang mga regulars. Tuwang-tuwa nanaman si Marui dahil makakakain nanaman siya ng cake.

Kaawa-awang pitaka ni Kirihara Akaya, from riches to rugs ang kinahinatnan. Iyon pa naman ang inilalaan niyang pang-arcade niya bukas kaso sa isang iglap, mabilis pa sa kurap ay naubos ang ipon niya.

"Sa susunod ulit ah." Sabi ni Marui.

"Wala nang susunod, Marui-senpai, mangungutang na nga ako sayo eh." Sagot ni Kirihara na itinataktak ang pitaka.

"Sino ba may kasalanan. Buti nga at napatawad ka na ni Sanada eh." Wika naman ni Niou.

Patuloy ang ingay at bidahan ng mga Rikkaidai Regulars nang magsway ang pintuan at isang Hyoutei girl ang pumasok sa shop na nakaagaw ng atensyon ni Akaya na hindi naman napansin ng kanyang mga senpai.

'_Di ba siya yung babaeng Hyoutei?'_tanong niya sa sarili na pasimpleng sumusulyap.

Hindi naman siya napansin ni Ayame dahil ang pinunta niya doon ay cake, wala nang iba pa at wala din siyang pakialam sa nasa paligid niya. Heto namang si Marui, magtetake two pa ng cake, di pa kasi siya satisfied sa buhay niya.

"Chocolate cake with strawberry toppings." Sabay na sabi ng dalawa.

Nagkatinginan silang pareho at nagwika si Marui…

"Sige, pakibigay na lang…" sabay ngiti.

Natuwa naman si Ayame, buti pa ang Rikkaidai student na iyon ay matino, sa isip niya.

"…sakin. Thank you." Biglang dagdag ng pinulahang buhok. Hinawakan ni Ayame ang platito na may cake habang masama ang tingin. Nag-iisa na lang kasi ang slice ng flavor na inoorder nila kaya wala silang ibang magagawa kundi mag-agawan. Naghilahan sila ng platito… hindi naman iyon napapansin ng mga Rikkaidai regulars. Paghila ni Marui, binitawan ni Ayame kaya yung force ay hindi napigil at tumurit ang platitong may chocolate cake sa gawi ng table na kinaluluklukan ni Kirihara at sapul sa muka niya ang kawawang cake.

"Oh! Ikaw yung KULOT na nilalang kanina!" wika ni Ayame na nun lang napansin ang Rikkaidai Ace Player sabay sabing "Buti nga sayo! Yan ang tinatawag na karma".

Nagtawanan ang mga regulars. Hinawi ni Kirihara ang cake sa muka at nagwika… "Hoy, babaeng Hyoutei, napakahilig mong magpapansin. Una, sa kalsada, sumunod sa school niyo, pati ba naman dito…!"

"Hindi ako nagpapansin dahil hindi ako papansin… tama lang yan sayo, kung sa bagay, ikaw lang naman eh kaya okay lang na tamaan ka ng cake sa muka. Kaso sayang naman, ikaw kasi eh." Ani Ayame kay Akaya saka tumingin kay Marui na sinisisi sa pagkasayang nung cake.

"Okay lang yan, better luck next time. Saka, siya ang magbabayad nun." Wika ni Marui.

Kurap. "Ah, okay." Wika ni Ayame nang tumunog ang cellphone niya.

"Hello."

"Nasan ka ba, huh? Hinahanap ka ni Oto-san, bilisan mo. Urgent, urgent." Wika ni Atobe.

"Whatever. Teka lang, may business ako dito." Sagot ni Ayame at pinatay ang call saka umorder ng ibang flavor saka nagmadaling umalis. "Alis na ko, babye kulot! Buti nga sayo! Bye Kuyang Pula ang Buhok. Sana magkita ulit tayo."

"Ano ba problema nun?" tanong ni Akaya na sobrang bwisit na bwisit sa paglanding ng cake sa muka niya at sa pagtawag sa kanya ni Ayame ng kulot.

Lumipas ang isang araw, gaya ng nakagawian. Tumungo si Kirihara sa arcade para maglaro ng paborito niyang mga fighting games matapos magpractice. Nang biglang sumagi sa kanyang isipan ang babaeng Hyoutei na nag-insulto sa kanyang buhok kaya inisip na lang niyang ang kalaban niya sa laro ay si Ayame pero gayunpaman ay talo pa din siya miski sa game na iyon. Inis siyang lumabas ng arcade at habang naglalakad pauwi sipa-sipa ang isang latang yupi ay tumanaw siya sa katubigan ng Kanagawa. Ano nga ba ang naghihintay sa kanyang kapalaran, sana ay di siya maaksidente sa susunod na magkita muli sila ng babaeng iyon; aniya sa sarili at nagbuntung-hininga. Walang anu-ano'y nagpagulung-gulong siya pababa sa damuhan dahil natalisod siya at naout of balance.

"Aray ko. Ano ba yan, buti walang nakakita." Wika niya na nakahawak sa masakita niyang tagiliran.

"Yun ang akala mo." Ang sabi ng isang babaeng may hawak ng kamera at umalis sa lugar na yun.

"Hoy! Teka, sandali lang!" sigaw ni Akaya. "Aray…"

_**To be continued… **_

* * *

_**A/N:**__Hindi hadlang sa istorya si Marui. Wala siyang kinalaman sa love life ng dalawa… haha. _


End file.
